powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons
Here's the list of Demons, which are the monsters for Power Rangers Samurai Strike. Two-Face The first Demon of the show. He appeared in the end of episode one & in episode two, he was defeated by the Red Ranger & later destroyed by the Samurai Zords. Saberleo The second Demon. He appeared in episode three & was defeated by the rangers' joint effort & later destroyed by the Samurai Megazord. Boulderlanche A monster with boulder power that cause earthquakes. He appeared in episode four & was destroyed by the Samurai Megazord in the beginning of the episode. Miseryn-Yang A monster that loves to make people feel miserable. He appeared in episode four after Boulderlanche was destroyed. He was defeated by the Blue & Pink Rangers & was finally destroyed by the Samurai Megazord. Terrorpus An octopus-like monster that disguised itself as a ride in an amusement park that the rangers (except Reese) went to in episode five. He was defeated by the Red Ranger with his new Beetle Disk & destroyed by the Samurai Beetle Megazord. Sorrow Eater A monster that feeds off sorrow & insecurity after using insults & special powers on people. He appeared in episode six & was defeated by the Yellow Ranger (who was the only one who wasn't affected) & destroyed by the Samurai Beetle Megazord. Treetoxin A tree monster that has a breath that's so poisonous that only the spirit of the Marlin can cure it. He appeared in episode seven & was defeated by the Blue Ranger with his new Marlin Disk & was destroyed by the Samurai swordfish Megazord. Eskimo A monster that uses his whip to take control over his opponents. He appeared in episode nine & was defeated by the Red Ranger & was destroyed by the Samurai Tiger Megazord. Umbrella Head A monster that uses his umbrella-like ornament to glide through the air. He appeared in episode ten & was destroyed by the Phoenix. Nightmare A terrifying monster that uses his sword to give his victims nightmares. He appeared in episode eleven & was destroyed by the rangers. He was later ressurected in episode twelve & was finally destroyed by the newly formed Phoenix Megazord. Overdepressed A mace-armed monster that loves to make kids feel miserable. He appeared in episode thirteen & was defeated by the Yellow & Pink Rangers & finally destroyed by the Samurai Megazord after he was weighed down by the Phoenix. Flametrunk A fiery monster that shoots fire out of his trunk. He appeared in episode fourteen & was destroyed by the Phoenix Megazord. Freako A faceless monster that can shapeshift & split in two. He appeared in episode fifteen & was defeated by the Green Ranger & later destroyed by the Phoenix Megazord. Tragshell An armadillo-like monster who makes people feel miserable like himself. He appeared in episode sixteen & was destroyed by the Samurai Megazord who used the attacks of the Beetle, Swordfish, & Tiger. Petalblade A flower-like demon that's armed with a blade. He appeared in episode seventeen & was defeated by the Gold Ranger & was destroyed by the Phoenix Megazord with help from the Squid Zord. Shreiker A bird-like demon armed with swords with a shreik so terrifying that it could paralyze people. He appeared in episode eighteen & was destroyed by the Samuai Squid Megazord. Fungoil An ugly demon that's covered in oil to slip his opponents' attacks. He appeared in episode nineteen & was defeated by the Blue & Gold Rangers & was finally destroyed by the Samurai Squid Megazord. Multimouth A demon with lots of mouths that work as vacuums to suck away human souls. He appeared in episode twenty & was defeated by the rangers & was finally destroyed by the Lobster Warrior Mode. Ozourbes/Demon rider/Ozourviax Ozourbes: A hundred-eyed monster. he can shoot eye's from his body. Just when he was about to get defeated by the Dragon knight & Wing Knight, Xaviax's monsters used as shild then Xaviax gave Ozourbes a dangerest weapon the Vent-a-nizer" then he transform into Demon Rider. ''He appeared in episode in episode twenty-one & twenty-three & Until Xaviax used every amount of his power to fused with Ozourbes to become '''Ozourviax.' Demon rider ''': A evil Kamen rider with a blaster and cards. His cards are mirror monster cards. He appeared in episode twenty-one, twenty-two, and twenty-three & finaly destroyed by the Rangers and the riders. '''Ozourviax: A giant fusion creature with a body's of Ozourbes and General Xaviax. He can block his opponents attacks with a mirror then he'll reflect right back at them. He will go through any reflective buildings to strike. He appeared in episode twenty-three & Both of them are finally destroyed by Samurai Rider Megazord. Note: Ozourviax is not the monster from any Super Sentai Series, but he be part of the this Series. Jartle A turtle-like demon who puts special balls on people's heads & make them act like Moogers. He appeared in episode twenty-two & was defeated with the Inferno Blade using the Beetle Disk used by the Red & Green Rangers. He was finally destroyed by the Phoenix Megazord & Lobster Warrior Mod. Hammeraxe A hammerhead-like demon that slurps up lives while seeking a "sweet life". He appeared in episode twenty-four & was destroyed by the Lobster Squid Warrior Mode. Buffalord A bull-like who was banned insubordination because he disobeyed Xendred. He appeared in episodes twenty-five & twenty-six & was defeated by the Super Red Ranger. He was finally destroyed by the Samurai Lobster Megazord. Elanoceros An elephant/rhino-like demon that puts people to sleep so that they can get nightmares. He appeared in episode twenty-seven & was defeated by the Super Blue Ranger. He was finally destroyed by the Samurai Lobster Megazord. Firelynx A cat-like demon that uses his fire orbs to switch people's souls with anything but he chooses to switch them with inanimate objects. He appeared in episode twenty-eight & was defeated by the Green Ranger after being turned into a soccer ball when he tried to get into the Green Ranger's body. He was finally destroyed by the Samurai Megazord. Shadowskull A skull-faced demon who has the ability to create shadow clones of himself. He appeared in episode thirty & was destroyed by the Lantern Warrior Mode. Puppet Master A creepy demon who has the ability to turn puppets to life. He appeared in episode thirty-one & was defeated by the Super Blue Ranger. He was finally destroyed by the Samurai Lantern Megazord. Eyeblaster A demon who appeared in the beginning of episode thiry-two & was defeated by the Dino Blade. He was finally destroyed by the Samurai Dino Megazord & Lobster Warrior mode. Barnacles A demon covered with barnacles that shoot barnacles. He appeared in episode thirty-two & was destroyed by the Bull Warrior Mode. Gluto A gluttonous demon who eats everything. He appeared in episode thirty-three. He barely survived the Lobster Warrior Mode's attacks, but he was finally destroyed by the Ultrazord. Jawnado A shark-like demon who has the ability to spin around with destructive force. He appeared in episode thirty-four & was initially defeated by the Yellow Master Ranger. He & Stickyman were destroyed by the Ultrazord. Stickyman A demon covered in glue that can fire a glob that puts people in sticky situations. He appeared in episode thirty-four & was defeated by the Blue & Green Rangers. He & Jawnado were destroyed by the Ultrazord. Flamewheel A firey-like demon with very sharp bladed wheels. He appeared in episode thirty-five and thirty-six, he was defeated by RPM and Samurai strike & destroyed by engine zords and Origami zords in space. Firetrigger A fiery demon that's armed with a trigger. He appeared in episode in episode thirty-seven. He, Organteeth, & Unnamed Demon #35 were destroyed by the Ultrazord. Organteeth A demon with teeth that are similar to pipe organ pipes. He appeared in episode thirty-seven & was defeated by the Yellow Ranger. He, Firetrigger, & Unnamed Demon #35 were destroyed by the Ultrazord. Bugboy A demon that can unleash a swarm of pain insects from his body to induce stomach pain in people. He appeared in episode in episode thirty-seven & was defeated by the Red Master Ranger. He, Firetrigger, & Organteeth were destroyed by the Ultrazord. Ravelle A female bird-like demon that has the ability to wipe peoples' memory. She appeared in episode thirty-eight & was defeated by the Red Master Ranger. She was finally destroyed by the Lion Zord (which was piloted by Megan, the new Red Ranger). Smokeghost A ghost-like demon. He appeared in episode thirty-nine. His first two lives were taken by the Bull Cannon & Phoenix Megazord. He was finally destroyed by the Ultrazord. He's the last demon the rangers fought. Loudtroll A weird troll-like demon that feeds on noise, increasing his size. He appeared in the lost episode & was defeated by the Dino Blade. He was finally destroyed by the Samurai Dino Megazord. NOTE: This monster is actually from Engine Sentai Go-onger. Queen Bansheera The sister of Scourge who was destroyed in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. She appeared in the movie. She has the ability to transform into a centipede-like hydra. She was finally destroyed by the Ultrazord. Dark Samurai A evil samurai demon he brought from by Queen Bansheera as her bodyguard. He appeared in the movie. He was almost destroy by the Bazooka when the Queen sucked all his life energy to complete her transformation.' Note': This monster is from Abaranger vs hurricanger. Category:Power Rangers Samurai Strike Category:Monster Category:Demons Category:Samurai Category:Nighlok